Just One
by KibaHinaLUV
Summary: Just a game? Just a snack? It's as simple as that. Just a kiss? No, nothing can even compare to that. It isn't just a kiss, a kiss is so much more. This was realization, and all it took was just one. KibaHina one-shot! R & R!


**I had a bunch of short scenes (not technically drabbles, but I guess you could call it a one-shot)all wrapped up in my mind… So I thought, why not type them and post them? I don't really care if you don't like it, because I'm writing it for fun to express myself. This is for KibaHina fans (yay!) and has a touch of NejiTen, just a smidge.**

**And for clarity, they are sixteen, not seven. (You know who you are)**

**By the way, I got tired of making Hinata stutter, so… Just pretend she's so comfortable around Kiba that she doesn't stutter.**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** in any way because Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Just One by KibaHinaLUV**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hinata-chan! Just one round never hurt anybody!" The young Inuzuka begged his female teammate from across the table. His sixteen-year old voice and look did not comply with his seven-year old request.<p>

"I do not wish to, Kiba-kun," Hinata of the Hyuuga clan refused. _This is such a childish game, so why is Kiba-kun so persistent to play it?_

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba held out the "chan" part of her name, making it audible throughout the Hyuuga complex. "How about playing for Akamaru here?" He leaned towards her, his hands folded, eyes widened, and mouth curved into a small smile. The big dog was sleeping in the corner of the room, not wanting any part in this argument.

"Kiba-kun, no puppy dog eyes, please. I would much rather play a game of guess-what-flavor-of-food-this-is than a round of hide and go seek or tag. I do not believe father will approve of this. It was hard enough to get you_ in_, let alone Akamaru."

Kiba slouched and put a sad look on his face. "Well, since you would rather play that guessing game, let's play it! I'm dying of boredom and I can't go back home since-"

"I know, but Kiba-kun, do we really have to play?" Hinata interrupted his sentence.

"How else are we going to get rid of this terrible boredom?"

"Oh, then… I shall get the treats." Hinata got up from the table and walked into the kitchen to find treats, snacks, food, or anything she could really find in the cupboards. She didn't know that the Hyuugas would have such a variety of treats, considering how harsh they were and how they trained. They ate healthily and normally wouldn't eat so much like the Akimichis do for chakra.

For the next few minutes, Hinata and Kiba began their guessing game. Kiba was first to guess the foods Hinata put in his mouth. He had gotten them all correct, and Hinata may have suspected him of cheating, but she could trust Kiba in a way she could no one else. Kiba wouldn't cheat or lie to her no matter what came up. It was now Hinata's turn to guess, and Kiba was certainly excited.

_Why is Kiba-kun so excited?_ Hinata thought. Her mind was throwing utterly humiliating thoughts at her. _What if I get it wrong? Will Kiba-kun laugh? What will he do? Has he ever been so childish before? What if he tries to do something while my eyes are closed?_

"Close your eyes, Hinata-chan. Hurry!" Kiba said, his voice showing the excitement. His ear-to-ear smile intensified her worry as she closed her light, white lilac eyes.

"Okay, guess what… _this_ is." Hinata felt Kiba's fingers delicately place something on her tongue. It felt small and tasted sour… but sweet at the same time. It had a seed still embedded in its fruit. It was…

"Is it a cherry?"

"Ding-ding-ding! Winner, winner, chicken dinner! Time for the next one!"

Hinata shifted in her seat. _Only four more tests... then we can do something else. _

"Okay, um… what's this?"

Immediately, she recognized the familiar taste and texture of the strawberry slide onto her taste buds. It was just too easy.

"It's a strawberry."

"That was too easy, here's another one."

This time, Hinata laughed with pleasure. Kiba had given her a piece of beef jerky, one of his favorite foods. If she wasn't able to name it, Kiba would be in shock. He had made her eat beef jerky a lot in the past as a snack when she was hungry, since it was all he had to give her.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked her.

"It's beef jerky, that's much too easy."

"I know, Hinata-chan. I just wanted to see if you remember."

"Next one?"

"Someone's learning to love this game," Kiba teased her playfully, and then slipped the next food into her mouth.

"Ick, Kiba-kun!" Hinata spit out the sour, acidic taste of a freshly picked lemon.

"Ha-ha, sorry, Hinata-chan, I couldn't resist!" Kiba burst out into fits of laughter in front of the ever so stunned Hinata.

"Why did I even bring out the lemons…?" Hinata asked herself, still wiping lemon off her lips and tongue.

"I don't know, and no opening your eyes! It's time for the next one. This time maybe it'll help get rid of the lemon taste."

A grin plastered to Kiba's warm, encouraging face. Hinata closed her eyes again, hoping for something not as unexpected. Then, Kiba gave her what he said he would, something that would get rid of the lemon taste. It was much more unexpected than the lemon…

One kiss, right on her lips.

No, this was more than a kiss. This was... realization. Hinata realized something unbelievable. She found herself attracted to Kiba, she liked- No, loved, Kiba.

_Kiba-kun…?_ Her thoughts were stopped, her heart was racing, and her face was heating up. She felt Kiba's unusually soft lips form into a smirk against her own. She felt his tongue glide gently across her lips, asking for entrance.

Hinata was in a trance, she couldn't believe what Kiba was doing. They were in the Hyuuga complex still, in an open room with a table for games and food. Any member of the clan could walk right in now and see what they were doing. The thought just made her shiver with embarrassment.

When she came back to her senses, she realized that she was… _enjoying_ the kiss and that Kiba's tongue was already exploring inside her mouth. He had moved to sit beside her, so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He was just so attracted to her… he had… a longing, a desire for Hinata Hyuuga. Her milky eyes, her silky black hair, her flawless skin, her curves, and her sweet, kind attitude was just too much to resist. He had to have her.

"Inuzuka?" A deep, stern voice yelled at the door of the room. Both Hinata's and Kiba's eyes flared open as they each blushed, embarrassed at what the over-protective cousin just witnessed.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata squeaked out.

"Dog-boy..." Neji's eyes were glaring intensely at Kiba.

Kiba let out a low growl at the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji.

"Neji, are you ready to go to the training grounds yet? I've been waiting for..." A high pitched voice filled the room, "...ever. What happened here?"

Neji just continued to glare coldly in the Inuzuka's direction. Hinata took a glance at Kiba, only to see that he was staring at her the whole time, his cheeks tinted a light pink. They were still sitting next to each other, a little awkwardly close.

"Did they...? Okay, I'm out!" Tenten waved, urging her teammate to get moving. "But congrats?"

"Tenten, they are not getting married or having a baby," Neji said, obviously a little annoyed of her over excitement. The color went out of Hinata's face when she heard Neji say this. It was not the right thing to say, especially when it's about Hinata.

"Neji, don't say that in front of Hinata!" Tenten scolded Neji, then looked towards the two on trial.

_Me… marrying Kiba and having kids with him? Then that means..._ Hinata fought off the thought. It was so far-fetched, and it would make her faint.

"Hey, maybe we are, maybe we aren't," Kiba added, and gently patted her head then stomach, just to make the shy girl squirm a little more. He thought she was cute when she was like this. She was simply adorable.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata screamed at her loyal teammate; it was the last thing that came out of her mouth before...

"Hinata? Hinata? Oi, Hinata-chan, you fainted! It was just a joke! Wake up before Neji kills me!" Kiba worriedly panicked.

"Inuzuka…" Neji's voice trailed off, sounding more threatening than ever. "Don't ever break her heart."

Then suddenly, Tenten planted a quick, fierce kiss on Neji's lips to catch his attention, so finally they could get going to training, catching him off guard. A blush quickly appeared and retreated on his face. "Finally, I have your attention. Don't be so harsh, bird-boy. Let's go! Lee and Gai-Sensei are be waiting!" Neji seemed to have a faint smile painted on his face.

"Like I would," Kiba responded with a smirk on his face when they left, gently wrapping the unaware Hinata in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First KibaHina (one-shot) finished!<strong>

**Neji's still sort of OOC, same with Tenten, after editing it a little. **

**Well, it's 3 AM, so… I'm going to sleep. I totally rushed through this, I'm sorry if there are some parts that don't make sense or something like that. **

**Tell me if you like, what I could do about this story, what you think… In other words, review please! I love you forever if you do!**


End file.
